


Focus: (New Year's Eve)

by Dr_Rouge



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Casual Sex, Eventual Smut, Fluff, I suck at tags, M/M, New Year's Eve, Super Casual, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:43:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2261526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Rouge/pseuds/Dr_Rouge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got this idea from a movie and also my mom and I just really wanted to write some lashton other than that I'm pretty bad at summaries but I hope you enjoy x.x</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The lights were dim, and occasional bursts of fireworks cracked across the sky and rattled the foundation of the house. Luke felt like he couldn't breathe; there were so many bodies pressing in on him, the main room was foggy and filled with smoke, and everything smelled like booze. He wasn't even sure why he'd decided to waste his New Years at some random house party, but it wasn't like he had anything better to do. Besides, he never turned down the chance to at least pretend like he was a semi-interesting person with a busy life. But in all honesty, he was just hanging around waiting for the night to be over, and for Calum to find him so that they could head out.

Luke shut his eyes for a moment, trying to block out the people all around him and just calm down. He'd never liked tight spaces, especially when his head was pounding and all he heard was electronic dance music and the constant chattering all around. Bodies were pressing against him from both sides, and Luke suddenly felt even more constricted. He couldn't breathe, and a beer was being pushed into his open palm, and he could not deal with any of this. He no longer felt like waiting around for Calum, but he would feel like an ass if he just left his friend without a ride, seeing as they'd agreed that Luke would be the designated driver. Luke had never let Calum down, and he always kept his promises, so he forced himself to take a deep breath and push through the small crowd of people surrounding him and dancing against each other. He made his way quickly through the large room, trying to find an empty space where he could think clearly and ignore the pulsing in his temple. The second floor of the house was completely packed, so Luke made his way carefully down the stairs, dodging two girls that were attacking each other's lips. He was hit with a pang of emotion, he wasn't exactly jealous of the whole making out thing, he just wished that he had someone to ring in the New Year with. But, just like the past three years of his life, when the clock struck midnight, Luke would be all alone, staring up at the stars and wishing for something, anything else. Luke sighed and continued down the stairs, twisting his body to avoid the sharp edges of counters and tiptoeing through the deserted kitchen. He slipped outside onto the front porch, which was just as crowded as the house, then rushed down the stairs and across the pitch-black lawn. He hesitated next to the wall of the house, where light was reflecting through the window and he could still see the majority of his surroundings. Then he rested his hand along the wall and followed it to the corner, making a left turn and heading into the backyard. The blackness engulfed him as he stepped onto the lawn, until all he could see were the occasional bright headlights as cars sped down the street. He ran a hand through his hair and walked down the slope of the hill towards the thick woods surrounding the lawn. He pressed his back up against a tree and let out a deep breath that he hadn't realized he'd been holding in, then his body collapsed and he slid down onto the ground, the wet grass pressing up against the back of his skinny jeans and soaking into his boxers. Luke looked up at the sky; it was a beautiful night. The stars were shining and the sky was clear, and it was nights like these where Luke could imagine that the air was crystal clear and pure. Red and green fireworks burst in the sky, leaving trails of smoke which curled up into swirl designs. Luke could just barely hear the loud music blasting from the house, but instead of being overwhelming like before, the sounds were more comforting. He liked being by himself, but at the same time, he never wanted to feel _alone, s_ o the sound of blaring music was reassuring. 

Luke was fighting to keep his eyes open. It wasn't that he was tired and needed to sleep, more that his body was exhausted and the weight of the day was just dragging on him. He sat in silence for a moment, just listening to the sounds of his own breaths and reveling in the feel of the cool air against his bare arms. 

His eyes shot open when he heard a low hoot coming from the woods behind him. He figured that it was probably just an owl or something, but he was a little bit scared and suddenly, he wanted to get back to the house, where things were loud and familiar, where he felt safe. He stood up, the breeze on his skin was menacing and the darkness was pushing in on him. 

Luke jogged to the back of the house and rested a hand against the wall, allowing himself to take a few deep breaths and calm down. He looked up at the porch enclosure and was abruptly hit with a great idea. He could wait out the rest of the night here! The porch was completely deserted, there was a screen door that was cracked and allowed for some light from the kitchen to spill out and gentle waves of sound and music, but other than that it was peaceful and felt much safer than being by the woods.

Luke sighed in relief and collapsed on a white porch swing, pulling his legs up so that he was sitting cross-legged on the thin cushion. For a minute, it was like Luke was just a tiny speck in the entire universe and the world felt so big. Luke felt like a little kid again, where everything was so incredible and he had been optimistic and happy. A gentle smile spread across Luke's cheeks, painting his face a bright, vibrant color.

But then Luke's serenity was ruined.

"Hi there!!" A loud, sunny voice was in his ear and Luke flinched at the volume. He groaned and squeezed his eyelids shut tightly as a heavy body pressed against him on the rocking swing. Luke's back was pressing into the wicker and leaving painful marks.

"What do you want," Luke growled, refusing to open his eyes because this was definitely a waste of his New Years.

Even though he wasn't looking, he could practically feel the frown on the person's face. He could feel them scowling unhappily at him, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

"No need to be a Debby Downer. I just wanted some company." It's a boy, Luke can tell by the voice now, and it's raspy but weirdly high-pitched with a cute accent that he can't place. He kind of wants to look, but forces himself to keep his eyes shut. He settles for burying his head into his left shoulder and turning as far away from the boy as he can.

"There are hundreds of other people inside that you could've chosen from. Why'd you have to bother me?" Luke grumbles. He's not really mad, but he's really quite enjoying putting up this act and he doesn't want the boy to leave yet, for some strange reason.

"I dunno. You-You're kind of, like, glowing or something. Everyone else in there is boring and gray, but if I had to describe you, you'd be, like.... bright purple and gold, orange and teal and cobalt." The guy is ranting and stuttering; it's a bit obvious that he's intoxicated but his words still hit Luke hard in the chest.

"What do you me- Would you like to elaborate?" Luke manages to choke out, because he's really overthinking that statement and he hasn't even seen the stranger yet, so none of this is making sense.

"Hmm... Okay. What if I said that I was only interested in you? None of those people in there matter, it's... it's like the whole night was just spent searching for you."

The predictable awkward silence follows, with only their soft breaths and the boy occasionally tapping out a rhythm on his thigh breaking the quiet.

"I would say that that is insanely cheesy." Luke whispers, his voice is gravelly and he's not really sure why he's being affected by something as stupid as this.

"But...?" The boy asks, clearly waiting for Luke to finish.

"But maybe that it can be true. Just for tonight." Luke opens his eyes and just takes it all in, because he's never done something like this before. He's always been the smart and sensible one in their friend group, but for once, he wants to take a risk. He wants to do something reckless and stupid, take an action that any adult would expect from a typical teenager.

He looks at the boy sitting next to him, the boy that is way too close. He's pressed against Luke's shoulder even though there's a good three feet remaining on the swing, and he's exactly what Luke expected, except maybe more attractive. Luke's thoughts are jumbled but all he can think is, " _wow._ " The stranger next to him seems so large and significant. He radiates this volume that Luke can't even begin to understand, with his bright, shining eyes and pretty smile and unruly curls that give him a boyish look. Luke no longer feels like he's being suffocated, instead, he wants more. He wants this boy even closer, he needs to feel their bodies pressed together, he would do anything for it.

"I'm Ashton." It's like he knew exactly what Luke was thinking without words. He had Luke smiling and nodding his head as he responded.

"Luke." Luke has forgotten all about the party raging around them, because it's just AshtonAshtonAshton and he thinks that maybe he's going a bit insane.

"Well, Luke..." He likes the way that his name sounds rolling off of Ashton's tongue, "care to dance?"   


	2. Chapter 2

Luke stares at Ashton for a moment like he’s insane. 

“I don’t dance.” He looks away again and pulls the sleeves of his sweater down past his thumbs. 

“Oh, come on!” Luke shakes his head rapidly. 

"Seriously, I don't."

"I know you can," Ashton urges in a child-like voice.

"Not a chance," Luke avoids Ashton's eyes and sucks his lip ring into his mouth, chewing his bottom lip nervously.

Luke jumps in the swing when the weight next to him shifts and suddenly, Ashton is kneeling on the porch in front of him with a pout on his face.

"Please?" Luke shakes his head impermissibly. 

Ashton leans in close, so close that Luke can see his eyes twinkling and taste his warm, minty breath. In fact, Ashton is so close to him that their noses are practically touching.

"Please?" He whispers again, looking up through his eyelashes directly into Luke's eyes. Luke can't help looking down at Ashton's lips; they're slightly chapped from the persistent wind outside but still looks soft and pink in the moonlight.

"I-" Luke doesn't even think he can argue anymore, not with Ashton so close and insistent. Ashton arches an eyebrow and cocks his head, waiting for Luke to answer.

"Um... Okay. I guess." 

"Yes!!" Ashton jumps up and starts cheering, but Luke cuts him off with a gentle smack to the shoulder.

"But you aren't allowed to laugh at me!" Ashton stares innocently at Luke and tilts his head again, considering for a moment.

"Okay... I think I can do that." Ashton offers him a smile and sticks a hand out. Luke accepts and grabs Ashton's hand, he can feel his palms sweating, which automatically causes him to blush in embarrassment. He wants to apologize for being so nervous, but at the same time, he doesn't want to draw any attention to that fact. Luke's so concerned about his clammy hands that he doesn't even think about how Ashton's hand feels in his. All he can recall when Ashton lets go to grab his waist is that it was warm and wrapped completely around his own.

Luke shudders when he feels Ashton's fingers digging slightly into his hips. He secretly hopes that they leave bruises, so that he won't think that all of this was just a dream tomorrow morning. Ashton pulls him close and Luke instinctively wraps his arms loosely around Ashton's neck. Ashton looks up at him and smirks, causing Luke's cheeks to flame up again. Luke stares down at the white wooden planks on the floor, his foot tapping anxiously on the floor. 

"Aw, come on, don't be embarrassed." He can feel Ashton leaning in towards him, but he still doesn't look up. His eyes flutter closed when he feels cold lips pressing against his neck; the sensation is just barely there, but the touch brings a rise out of Luke and sets his body on fire. "I think it's cute that you're so sensitive." "'m not sensitive. I'm punk rock." He attempts to avert his attention away from Ashton's advances. Ashton chuckles and drags his lips up to Luke's ear, nipping lightly at the lobe. "Please. You're about as punk rock as a smitten kitten." "Hey-" Luke starts to protest, but Ashton lifts a finger to his lips and shushes him. "Shush. Just dance with me." Ashton sways them back and forth lightly, and Luke closes his eyes, letting the porch lights radiate and illuminate his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it....
> 
>  


End file.
